


nothing in this world I wouldn't do

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: all the love under the stars(mckono oneshots) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danno to the rescue, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kono Loves Steve, Kono almost gets shot, Kono gets hurt, Steve Loves Kono, Steve is upset, Steve slips up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: in which kono is the one thing steve can't lose





	nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Kono thinks maybe she’s just the type of person that makes bad decisions. Not professionally, of course, but personally, she’s been known to be more than reckless. Until Steve. Steve, she’s sure of.

 

She’s alone when she wakes up today, to no surprise. She’s at Steve’s place, and the clock on his side of the bed tells her that it’s just before seven in the morning. He’s usually out swimming at this hour, and most likely won’t be back until around 7:30.

 

Kono finds herself surprised at the good mood she’s in. Steve slipped up last night on a raid and Kono almost got shot, Danny just managing to tackle her out of the way in time. Steve was out late and she was almost asleep by the time he came home, slipped into bed beside her, and pulled her close enough that she could feel his heartbeat, and he could feel hers. She knew he’d been scared, but she was okay and so she just let him hold her.

 

With a smile, Kono slips his shirt on over her bra and his boxers, and heads downstairs to make pancakes. After four months of dating, she is more than comfortable enough to make pancakes in Steve’s kitchen without worrying about him thinking it’s weird or, God forbid, her not being able to find everything she needs halfway through the batter. 

 

Kono has the pancakes ready at 7:25, and comes up with an idea. Making coffee for both herself and Steve, she takes the coffee and a plate stacked high with pancakes, syrup and blueberries(and two forks) out to the back, and plops herself down in the chair adjacent to the one holding Steve’s towel.

 

He’s back in less than five minutes, dripping wet and breathing hard, so Kono wordlessly hands him his towel, and then his coffee once he’s dry enough. Steve drains half of it and then they share the pancakes in silence. Kono wants to speak, but knows that after she almost got shot yesterday, Steve is definitely trying to find the right words to start whatever conversation he thinks they should be having. 

 

“Kono,” Steve’s voice is subdued when he finally speaks. 

 

She raises an eyebrow in response over the lip of her mug.

 

He takes a long, deep breath and Kono just waits. She knows he’s not good at these things, so she gives him the time he needs to collect himself, prepare the words she knows are coming.

 

“I know you say you can handle yourself.” Steve starts. Kono just raises her eyebrow again. “And most of the time, that’s true. But regardless of your ability, you should never be in danger, you should never almost get  _ shot, _ because of me. You deserve to be safe, all the time, and I know that’s not what you want. I know you like to take risks and help people, but I’m never going to stop wanting to keep you safe. There will never come a day where I won’t do everything and anything I possibly can to protect you. I made you that promise the day of your graduation and I’m making it again right now.” He pauses for breath, and Kono can’t even believe it. _ Is he going to… say he loves me?  _ Kono wonders. 

 

“Kono Kalakaua, I love you. And I’m going to protect you for the rest of my life.” Steve tells her. It’s not a proposal, that’s for sure. It’s a promise, and Kono couldn’t be happier.

 

_ He loves me, he loves me. Steve McGarrett, Navy SEAL, total badass and complete hottie, plus one of the greatest people I have ever met, he loves me.  _ It’s in this moment that Kono realizes she hasn’t said anything to Steve in nearly three minutes.

 

His face has grown increasingly more worried since the end of his speech and the beginning of her silence, and she snaps from her trance. “I love you too.” she assures him, and his smile comes on faster than she’s ever seen it. 

 

He leans forward and plants a delicate kiss against her lip. “I don’t know what I’d do if something had happened to you because of me.”

 

“Nothing did. I’m right here. And if something had, it wouldn’t have been your fault.” Kono reassures him softly. He jerks back away from her that Kono for a second worries he’s been stung.

 

“Don’t do that.” Steve growls out. 

 

“Do what?” Kono is genuinely confused at this point.

 

They're both standing now, neither are quite sure when that happened. 

 

“Don’t excuse my mistake, Kono. You can’t do that. You can’t rationalize me almost getting you killed!”  Steve’s voice is almost a shout, and Kono flinches back. 

 

“Steve, it’s okay, it’s not a big deal.”

 

Steve is actually shouting now. “Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?! Kono, I could have  _ killed  _ you! If Danny hadn’t caught my mistake, if Danny hadn’t seen that third gunman, we’d be putting you in the ground.  _ I’d  _ be putting you in the ground! Do you understand what that would do to me? I’ve seen a lot of terrible things, I have been through a lot of very terrible things in my life. I have been close to death over and over again, and I have always pulled through. But if you…  _ died _ , that is not something I could live through. That is not something I would survive. I didn’t just almost get you killed, I almost ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me. So don’t you dare sit there and tell me it isn’t my fault.” Steve gets really very quiet towards the end, and Kono sees then, just how scared he must have been. Sure he’d said it to her earlier, and last night, but now she could really see it in his eyes, that he had been  _ terrified _ . He’s breathing hard, a wild, scared look in his eyes.

 

Kono approaches slowly, like she would a cornered animal. She picks up Steve’s hand and presses it to her cheek. He stays still, watches her like he's afraid she'll disappear. “I'm right here, Steve. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. You won't lose me, I promise you.” 

 

Steve moves fast now, has Kono in his arms so quickly he nearly knocks the breath from her. “I'm sorry, Kono. I'm so sorry.”  

  
Neither of them speak for a while after that. Kono has her arms around his neck, his around her waist and his face tucked into her neck. She's tall, but he's gigantic and she has to stand on tiptoe just to be able to hold him like this. Steve just holds her, breathes her in, feels her breathe.  _ She's here, it's okay. She's here, she's here, she's here.  _


End file.
